Wolf3D Demolition
Description Wolf3D Demolition V3 is a gameplay mod for Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny, Super 3D Noah’s Ark, and MacWolf developed by AstroCreep, using LZWolf, LinuxWolf's fork of ECWolf. Like the previous version, this adds damage types, as well as new weapons and death frames to demonstrate them. The previous version had 3 new weapons: the Bazooka, the Flamethrower and the Gas Grenade Launcher, as well as a few new randomized enemies to show these weapons off. In this new updated version, there are even more dangerous and destructive weaponry, as well as even more types of Nazis to blow up! V3 is currently under development, with many more changes planned. The Weaponry Aside from your normal Wolfenstein armory (with new sprites, adapted from the ROTT specs and the lost episodes), there are many new weapons that will randomly spawn in the spots where machine guns and chain guns used to spawn. Dual Pistols - 2 pistols are better than one. Nothing makes you look like a pure badass like wielding 2 pistols and charging head-on into a room full of Nazis. Mega Chaingun - Maybe that room had a bit too many. Never fear with this thing. Eats ammo at a crazy fast rate, but will clear a room faster than you can say Gesundheit! Bazooka - Your standard missile launcher. Pummel your enemy with destructive rockets and make them smush like a watermelon! Flame Thrower - Who wants barbecue? These will make sure you get your Nazi served extra crispy. Gas Grenade Launcher - Launches grenades filled with deadly toxic gas. Perfect for launching at a group of unsuspecting Nazis. Careful - gas hurts you too! However, those damned mutants aren't affected by gas. Sniper Rifle - Enemies at far distances are no longer a problem with your fancy scope. Zoom in and BOOM! HEADSHOT! Flamewall - What's scarier than a giant wall of flames moving toward you? Nothing, that's what. Not many can withstand the terrible scorching power of the Flamewall. Flame Bazooka - Think Flamewall, but opposite. Shoots a giant destructive fireball that sears straight through enemies, leaving a burning trail of destruction. Careful around this one, or else you'll barbecue yourself. Shrink Ray - Pretty self explanatory; Aim, Shoot, Shrink, Smash. Shrink your enemies to 1/10th of their size, and then all of a sudden you're the big man in the castle. Chainsaw - Meat. Fresh meat everywhere. Just need to cut it up into manageable pieces. You gotta get in close for this one, but not much is more satisfying than chopping Nazis. Shotgun - Nothing can handle crowd control like a good ol'fashioned shotty. Quickly put down your enemies with your trusty 12-gauge. Plasma Rifle - Barrage your enemy with bright balls of plasma energy! The Nazis will be pretty much DOOMed with a thing like this on your side. The Nazis Aside from your regular Wolfenstein denizens, they have called in major reinforcements to face you and your upgraded weaponry: Guards - Your standard brownshirt not only has a pistol now, but some of them carry deadly sniper rifles. Still just as weak as before. Blitzguard - Who decided to give these dumbasses rocket launchers?! You can tell these guys apart from their normal guard counterparts by their bright purple uniform, however you may want to think twice about running blindly into a room. Kamikaze Dogs - As if the Nazis weren't mean enough, they strapped explosives to some of their poor dogs! Unfortunately when they're running straight at you, you really don't have time to think about being kind to animals. Beware, some explode with gas-filled explosives! Elite SS - These stormtroopers are ready for battle. Armed to the teeth, and sporting gas masks along with fire-resistant armor. There isn't much you can do to these guys beside chuck a rocket down their throat. They wield either machine guns or flame throwers. Officers - As if they couldn't be any more dangerous, Officers now wield many of the same weapons you do, including flame throwers and rocket launchers. At least you'll get a cool weapon when you pop one. The red ones are fire resistant. Mutants - There are now many varieties of these undead monstrosities. Some will run up and tear you up with their cleavers, some will blast you with their chainguns and pistols, and some have giant flamethrowers attached to their hands and will roast you. Not only are they more armed, but they also are resistant to gas and feel absolutely no pain. Don't try to encounter these guys with measly pistols. Other Features * Breakable Scenery! Almost everything is able to be destroyed! * Enhanced bosses! Some now wield flamethrowers and other weapons! (Beware the Pacman secret level. Just run.) * New sprite, sounds and other changes and fixes (without straying too far from the original Wolf3D style) Compatible Games/Mods * Wolfenstein 3D (shareware or registered) and all DOS mapsets without code or VSWAP changes (with exception of 1.1 mods) * Spear of Destiny (demo or registered) and all DOS mapsets without code or VSWAP changes * Super 3D Noah's Ark and any future map only sets * MacWolf, all 3 scenarios and any scenario without extensive graphic changes. Note that 1st/2nd Encounter format scenarios must be converted with WolfEdit to 3rd Encounter format. Registered scenarios will work with 1st Encounter and this mod, as enough assets are replaced. * Wolf3D MegaMap * WOLFBEL Compilation * The Renovation ECWolf port (slight enemy sprite inconsistency) * Conflict in the Fatherland ECWolf port (slight enemy sprite inconsistency) * WOLFPAK * SPEARPAK * Assassinate Hitler ECWolf Port * Countdown to Disaster ECWolf Port * Treasure Hunt ECWolf Port * WOLFPAK 2 (some bosses are weaker than normal) Many other mods are partially compatible, however custom decorate actors will usually break functionality. Credits * Kamikaze Dog - Untrustable * Effects - Rise of the Triad * Gas Grenade Launcher - samvision * Rocket Launcher / FlameThrower - ROTT Specs, SNES wolf * Gas Deaths - SNES Wolf * Blitzguard - Majik Monkee * Flame SS - unknown (found in Wolfers for Wolfers pack) * Chaingunner Mutant, MP40 officer - Zio McCall * Chaingunner Officer - Laz Rojas * XDeaths - Laz Rojas, AstroCreep * Super Mutant - Majik Monkee * Melee Mutant - Laz Rojas * Breakable Shit - Sigma64, Zio McCall, AstroCreep * Sounds - Rise of the Triad, Doom * Elite SS - Wolfers for Wolfers pack * FireProof Officer - ROTT Original Specs / Thandor * Rifle - Turbo, modified by AstroCreep * Shrink-Ray - Laz Rojas, Doom (sprites) , Duke Nukem 3D (sounds) * Replacement Original Weapon Sprites and Dual Pistols - SOD Lost Episodes, ROTT Original Specs, modified by AstroCreep * Additional DECORATE Scripting - Dunkelschwamm, LinuxWolf * Testing - LinuxWolf, Dunkelschwamm * ECWolf by Blzut3 * Fork by LinuxWolf * Mod by AstroCreep DEMOLITION Editions AstroCreep has also updated 3 other ECWolf mods not compatible to use the Demolition resources, Executor's Second Encounter port, AstroCreep's map set AstroCreep's Spicy Wolf3D Challenge and Thomas Weiling's Wolf Overdrive. These DEMOLITION Editions contain the same changes as the base mod. Experience these two great mods with the enhancements of Wolf3D Demolition! Links * Wolf 3D Demolition download (includes LZWolf for Windows and Mac) * Download Second Encounter: Demolition Edition * Download AstroCreep's SPICY Wolf3D Challenge: Demolition Edition * Download Wolf Overdrive: Demolition Edition * Download Noah and MacWolf Music Patches includes ogg format music. Note that while this is optional for MacWolf since IMF music is included to replace the old MIDI, this is not the case with Noah, and this patch is required to play, loaded BEFORE Demolition. * Thread at DieHard Wolfers Category:ECWolf mods Category:2019 mods Category:Super 3D Noah's Ark Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:Shareware Wolfenstein 3D Category:Spear of Destiny Category:Shareware Spear of Destiny Category:Mac Mods Category:LZWolf mods